


The snow day and some.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing but an ordinary day, the snow set and continuing to litter all around the states and many pathways of folks. School had been canceled, the snow nearly smashed the door in with its over ratted length. You wouldn't be going back to school for quite a while anyway, so what much did it matter? Besides, being the daughter of Loki Laufeyson had it's pros and cons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snow day and some.

You smiled in your head, you had awoke just a few seconds ago, glad you were able to be sleeping in because of the large snow storm. You had stayed up till twelve just refreshing the page of your school just to see if they would close the school, your Father and you had a bet, if school closed you would be able to stay up until one thirty if it didn't close, you would wake up at six instead of seven as a pay back for staying up past your bed time. 

It was a rather large plus for you, it was Friday. And you didn't have school for at least two days. If it wasn't for a whole week off for snow days it would have been three days for you. You had one long weekend ahead of you, and you were going to enjoy every flake of snow that fell from that sky. 

You stayed in bed for another minute before getting out and blinking owlishly out the frozen window, trudging over towards it with a wide painful grin when you saw that the window's of cars were all that could be seen, you couldn't even see the streets or sidewalk. You trudged over towards your dresser and opened a random drawer up, grabbed a pair of socks for your bare feet and plopped back down onto the bed and slid them onto your toes. 

You lazily made the bed, knowing your Dad would get his ruler and smack your behind if you didn't. It didn't have to look neat, even though he always came in later and finished it off. 

You let out a quiet chuckle as you made your way into his room, grabbing the handle and slowly turning it to see that usual long lump underneath the light blue covers. Your Dad was still in bed, probably tired from your bet last night. His head was under neath the covers and you had to stifle some laughter. 

You slowly crawled peeled the covers back, seeing your Father's peaceful face from underneath. It was a shame he never slept. You quietly crawled under the covers.You bit your lip as you were ready to burst into laughter, bringing the covers back over you both and snuggling closer to his warm body.

"What are you doing?" Your Father muttered, already knowing it was you since you had nearly done this all the time if you awoke before he did. 

"I won." You reminded him for the tenth time today. You tossed the covers off of you both, tossing yourself up as he groaned. 

"Wake up sunshine!" You told him loudly, laughing as you slid out of bed and scurried towards your room to get dressed. You pulled out a pair of black jeans and a light gray and white stripped shirt and placed them on. You waltzed into your bathroom to brush your teeth and fix your hair a bit. You danced down the narrow steps, noticing your 'guard' dog a Cane Corso, Roman was currently sleeping in his white bed, all curled up in a ball as he kept himself warm with the blanket you provided him.

Your other dog, Constantine a large beautiful black Great Dane trudged out of the kitchen, tail wagging as he licked your hands to greet you, waiting for you to open the back door for him so he could use the bathroom. You smiled down at the dog, giving him a tiny hello as you told him about the snow outside. You went over towards his bucket and placed his attaching blue sweater on, just a little something to keep him warm. It was like a swim vest but it was black and blue. 

You opened the back door, finding the back yard to be littered in snow. Constantine pushed past you and happily came outside, smelling the snow as he took a few steps before bending his lower half down as he licked some snow and panted the one below a bright yellow. You held the door opened and shuddered a bit, gasping quietly when Roman walked out as well, being awake and knowing the usual routine. He went a bit further out into the cold as you called Constantine back, the dog was getting a bit personal to Roman as he tried to smell his friends behind as he too urinated. 

After both dogs came in your Father was just making his way down the steps, looking presented with his fully clothed figure. He had black pants on along with his black jacket, having to leave to take care of some business. You grabbed a red bowl from above the counter and your favorite choice of cereal. You placed both of them down as you entered the living room. 

"Can I come?" You asked your Father as he summoned his golden staff. He looked at you as he shook his head, golden dust appearing in his hand and shining brightly as his staff set it self clutched in his hands. 

"Pleease, you never take me!" You whined to him, slumping over towards him in a childish manner and leaning on his broad chest. You felt his chest heave a bit as he sighed through his nose. "I honestly wish they didn't cancel school." He told you as he looked down at you, earning himself a playful push as you sucked your teeth. 

"Take me to Asgard instead, I want to show Roman n' Constantine around. They would enjoy it, Uncle Thor hasn't met them yet-Oh wait never mind." You stumbled out, remembering that he actually did meet them but found them to be rather ugly looking creatures. He had never heard you rant to him to him for so long, telling him that they were precious babies even though they looked far from being children. 

"I can stay with Uncle Thor then or invite him here, I get bored of playing in the snow and Constantine keeps licking it." You protested some more, hating when your Father went out and never took you with him. 

"You'll manage." He told you knowingly, you acted as if you were dying. You let out a groan as you let go of him and he disappeared into dust, teleporting to God know's where. "No I won't..." You muttered to him with slight disappointment, stepping over Roman who was laying on the ground for his own reasons and grabbing the green and white milk carton from the refrigerator as you pulled it open. 

"Yes you will." Your Father's voice caused you to nearly drop the carton as you froze in place. You felt chills run down your spine as you gave the air a slight glare, hating that he managed to have the last word even if he wasn't in your presence. He could always talk to you inside your head, him and his magical God power's always made you envious. He still found it somewhat confusing that human's felt the same way towards him. 

You had to deal with Roman and Constantine standing on either side as you ate your cereal, giving them both a piece every now and then and nearly swearing when they tried to bite your finger off in the process of getting their own share of food. 

You set your bowl in the sink once you were done and collected your winter needs, finding them to be set on neatly on the bed, knowing that your Father probably placed them out. 

You let out a small laugh, muttering a quiet 'Thank's Dad.' in your head as you picked up your black winter coat and slid it on, it looked like a trench coat but much more warmer and somewhat fancier. You placed your black gloves on and swung your scarf around your neck snuggly, liking it better when your Father did it instead. He always knew how to do it so perfectly, he had been doing it ever since your first winter. He had been doing everything for you ever since your first winter, you were slightly mortified at the thought of him teaching you how to stop shitting your pants and actually doing it on the toilet. The story of how you had once pulled your pants down and dropped one right on the ground when you were three would always make you want to shoot yourself in the mouth. 

Your Mother wasn't very much into the picture. She was literally painted out of it, she had gotten that brush and stroked over her own art. Pasting and splashing until it was fully complete. Loki had loved her, oh so dearly. She was a simple Midgardian woman who was awfully smart and managed to bewitch your poor father and other men. One day, she had let it slip out of her grasp when she found out she was pregnant with his child, you. 

She had to cut of other connections with her other hidden lovers just to carry the new idea through. Have the child and leave him behind. Loki wasn't stupid. Far from it. The day he caught her silently slipping out the name of another as he made slow love to her was the day he finally conformed that she was a gold digger right from the start, that thought that came into his mind but ended up burying it else where was arising like a zombie from the grave. 

Loki had told her what he knew as he watched with pride and joy the woman he thought he loved held the child he now loved instead in her arms. The look on her face was utterly priceless, taking you out of her arms as she screamed at him, shouting instead of apologize but threat's that their would be hell to pay for taking her baby girl away from them. A pause at the door, ceasing her shouting as her chest heaved and he swerved around, a true happy smile on his lips as he gave her that final word which gave her a well deserve smack across the face. 

"My, child, you mean." He corrected her before continuing his way out of the hospital room sharing the smile down at you as he looked at the blessing he had made, her shouts never returned as she felt beaten at her own game and watched his leaving back, never to once see you or Loki again. He showed you the love she wouldn't have, never once missing your first word, your first steps and of course, your first 'I love you Daddy', nearly causing him to collapse into an uncharastic sobbing fit. 

He had never once yelled at you, shouted at you, threatened you or bought you any harm. He was all you really needed in the world and you were drastically thankful as well. 

You were now putting the leash's on Constantine and Roman, giving them their usual sweater's you forced the poor dogs to wear every Winter. They changed constantly, but they didn't seem to mind, not being able to have much of a say. Constantine and Roman weren't any type of dogs. They were dog's from Asgard, looking exactly like the ones here on Earth but having one difference, their ears were skinner and pointier. 

They were immortal dogs, being able to dish out anything that was boned their way. They were trained to protect you when your Father was gone or you were by yourself, not even needing to be given the word 'attack' since they could sense danger or anything that discomforted you. Just telling them to stop would make them in split second, or giving commands on where to bite or who to attack was always possible. They could change their forms, only when it was needed for a much more larger fight. Growing rather large and giving off a bark which didn't sound like something that would come out of a dogs mouth and nearly looking like a wolves, they were unstoppable. 

They didn't need leash's, they would follow you anywhere you went. You just put the leash's on them because you didn't want to get in trouble, a lot of people looked at them cautiously and you could tell they didn't feel safe around them. Even though they wouldn't run off to far you didn't want to make anyone be put in that unsafe position. 

You always ended up letting their leash's drag or taking them off later. 

You had found a hill in the park, having Constantine and Roman help your sorry behind through the snow as they acted like Husky's in those winter races, pulling you forward as they led the way, liking the snow themselves. 

You giggled loudly once you sat yourself down and rolled down the hill, curling up a bit once you came to a halt and noticing that Roman wasn't impressed but Constantine was currently jumping up from side to side, thrusting his behind back as he barked at the snow and took a bite, jumping around a bit and shaking his body as he shouted at the snow again, threatening it for hurting his teeth. 

You smiled brightly at the dog, Constantine was so friendly and sweet, while Roman just did his job, protect you from any harm like he was an agent working for the FBI. The two deathless dog's reminded you of Uncle Thor and your Father Loki. Constantine being that joyful, strange, but yet adorable and deathly type of dog while Loki would be Roman, so serious, strong and sharp. Roman wasn't one to mess with when he was in attack mood, even you had to take a couple steps back when that dog was beyond pissed and mauling the shit out of that one unlucky person who decided to mess with you. 

You had crawled up the tiny mountain and sat yourself next to Roman who just looked at you with light brown eyes. You smiled at the dog who wagged his short tail a bit underneath the snow, liking your affection of joy while Constantine continued his foolish act of snow betrayal. You had stayed in the park for a few more minutes, rolling the snow around and tossing it a bit before forcing yourself up and that's when you heard Roman growl, and Constantine came to a sharp halt. A group of what looked to be teens were currently joining on the swing set below, making their way up towards your direction. 

Roman bared his teeth as he now stood, sensing danger coming towards you. They either had a weapon with them or just meant trouble. You let out a small shaky laugh as you grabbed onto both of their leash's and quickly made your way onto the side walk, heading back home and probably going to play in the yard instead. You had safely made it home, trying to see if you would have been able to see the grass from below and finding out that it was nearly a foot long. It took you a few minutes to get back inside the house, having to kick your boots and brush yourself off so you wouldn't get any inside of the house. You let the dog's in first before stepping inside yourself and shuddering as you closed the door, noting that the snow was starting to come down once more. You turned around as you kicked the back of your feet against the door before sliding your long black winter boots off of your warm toes and placing them near the door. Your jacket came second and you hung it on the silver rack, lazily yanking your hat off of your head and twisting your scarf off, you plopped down onto the sofa as you tossed them both next to you and worked on your gloves, calling the two dogs over so you could warm up together and take their leashes off. 

You had taken a quick nap, finding yourself to be slightly tired and awaking to be warm and much more comfortable with your legs slightly propped up against someone's lap. You turned a bit to see that your head was resting against a soft pillow and a heavy but yet light blanket kept you warm. Your legs were on your Fathers lap who was currently rubbing Roman's head as the dog slumped on your Father a bit. 

"What time is it?" You asked him, getting your legs off of his lap so that you could hopefully sit on him. You shoved yourself closer to him as you placed some of the blanket over him and let out a small yawn. 

"Just in time for lunch." He told you softly, pulling your falling shirt up which was now revealing your blue sparkly bra a bit. You let out a small laugh as you fixed it yourself and he pushed the blanket off of him, having Roman take his spot as he left for the kitchen to make you something to eat. He had it done with in a good thirty seconds and returned back with a small snack for you on a tiny plate. You thanked him as you took the plate and ate thoughtfully. 

"Are you going anywhere else today?" You asked him, wanting to go with him if he was. He shook his head, already having to take care of his own business for possibly the rest of week. He sat next to you with a small sigh, feeling happy on the inside that you both would be able to enjoy winter together. You leaned against your Father, taking in his beautiful strong scent and warmth. Constantine and Roman soon joined in, jumping up on the sofa as Roman took Loki's side and once again lazily slumped on his master, resting his head on his leg as he earned a nice rub behind the ears. Constantine placed his paws on your lap and rested himself on you as he wagged his tail a bit, enjoying the presence of you both.


End file.
